


Counter Clockwise

by Entireoranges



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Perri cooks with a little "help" from 6.





	Counter Clockwise

**Author's Note:**

> Written December 5th, 2009

"No! You have to stir counter-clockwise!” He reaches his hand out to grab the spoon from hers, which she pulls out of reach.

"Leave it! Counter-clockwise, clockwise, or random little swirls like this, what's the difference!?" His eyes grow wide in horror.

"The direction you stir the mixture effects the final product. And I want brownies!" Perri pauses and starts stirring the way he wants, though she still thought it was a bit silly.

"Okay Doctor just calm down. You'll have your brownies soon."

"It's doesn't matter now Perri at this point the broccoli soup as likely been brought to the surface." Equipped with rejected look he turns around leaving her.

"Broccoli? How could this become broccoli?! What else could it become? Doctor? Doctor!" Perri drops the spoon and dashes after him.


End file.
